


Paradise Found

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilde decides she needs a vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Found

It had been a long day and Hilde was ready to chuck it all in for a few days on a tropical island with Raoul the pool boy waiting on her hand and foot. Though, with the way her week was going, instead of fanning her with palm fronds he would probably be the member of a weird cult and kidnap her as a sacrifice to the volcano gods.

Shuffling through the dirty snow, Hilde shivered and pulled on her gloves. Actually, bathing in lava sounded rather nice right now. She had some vacation time coming and there wasn't any big cases sitting on her desk. A week was all the warning she was required to give to have time off approved and Lady Une had been reminding people that they needed to use their time or it would be lost.

A week some place warm filled with hot guys. Hot /straight/ guys, she corrected herself. If she wanted to be surrounded by eye candy she could stay here. Between Quatre in the long black cashmere coat and Heero in his red and blue sweaters there was no lack of men to ogle. The problem came in when she wanted someone to snuggle with. Trowa and Duo took exception to her making eyes at their boyfriends or making suggestions of a romantic nature.

Then there was Wufei. He was an attractive man, there was no denying that, but while Relena might not be as possessive as the guys she was downright scary when the relationship was called into question. The vice foreign minister's days as a pacifist were behind her; there was no doubt of that when she caught another woman eyeing up her husband.

A vacation was starting to look better and better. Sandy beaches, gently swaying palm trees and drinks with paper umbrellas in them. What more could a cold, tired, world weary Preventer agent ask for in the way of getting away from it all? Feeling the icy sludge form the melted snow soaking through the legs of her uniform, making them cold and heavy, was the deciding factor in the equation. Jamaica or maybe Barbados; either way she was holiday bound.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With a happy sigh, Hilde rolled over onto her stomach to more easily reach the strawberry daiquiri that sat on a small table next to her lounge chair. Taking a long sip of the sweet drink, she surveyed the other people who were similarly draped over other lawn furniture or stretched out on towels around the pool. There was a nice selection of beautiful people to look at; the challenge would be in finding out which one would be able to fill Raoul's sandals.

A pair of shapely legs caught her eye and Hilde rolled onto her side to get a better of view of the person who had invaded her field of vision. Her eyes drifted up, taking in narrow hips, wide shoulders, a full smile, dark blue eyes and topping it all off, a mop of curly black hair.

The man caught her studying him and openly scrutinized her in return before moving over to take the chaise next to her. Grinning, he held out a hand. "My name's Jeff. Are you new here?"

"Hilde, and yeah, I just got here last night." Hilde returned the grin with one of her own.

"Well, Hilde, it seems to me you need a guide and I happen to know my way around. As a courtesy I would be happy to offer my services."

Hilde eyed Jeff appreciatively then pursed her lips considering. "I might be willing to take you up on that, but you'll have to answer a few questions for me first."

Smiling, he nodded. "I'd be happy to interview for the position."

"What do you think about law enforcement? Keeping the peace and all?" Hilde couldn't keep the smirk off her face. Providing he passed the test, there were several positions she was willing to let him try out.

Jeff raised an eyebrow then shrugged his shoulders languidly. "It's an important job, but not something I know much about."

"Good answer." Hilde could feel her smile widening. "Do you have a girlfriend? Or a wife?"

Shaking his head no, Jeff's smile grew, matching hers.

"A boyfriend?"

Again he indicated a negative answer, this time accompanied by a curious look. "I find myself sadly unattached to anyone of either gender."

"In that case," Hilde shifted into a sitting position carefully straightening her back to allow the bikini she was wearing to accentuate her assets. "I would happy to put myself in your capable hands."


End file.
